<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greedy Good Boy by So_Fucking_Bored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341098">Greedy Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Fucking_Bored/pseuds/So_Fucking_Bored'>So_Fucking_Bored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outtakes from I'm learning to love you, Sofia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Clint Barton, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Fucking_Bored/pseuds/So_Fucking_Bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The space smelt stale and was dustier than he would have liked, but there was still a couch in the living room with a bottle of lube in the cushions that he made his way towards.</p>
<p>Tony had found him, and he didn’t pounce like Clint thought he would. He just stood behind him until Clint turned to face him. </p>
<p>“Down,” he ground out, and Clint’s eyes widened in shock. Arousal was curling in his gut though he knew what was about to happen wouldn’t be inherently pleasurable. </p>
<p>But, Clint didn’t want to get down, he wanted Tony to push him down, wanted Tony to forget what Clint wanted, and take what he wanted.<br/>~~~~<br/>Or unrepentant ClintxTony that's part of a larger au even though you don't need any context for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony/Alpha Clint, Tony Stark/Clint Barton, implied Thor/Tony/Clint, implied poly - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outtakes from I'm learning to love you, Sofia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greedy Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389026">#853159</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Fucking_Bored/pseuds/So_Fucking_Bored">So_Fucking_Bored</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint would spend his dying breath defending his innocence, he really would. If anything, it was Tony’s fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony would probably have a difference of opinion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, if the way the brunette was blatantly ignoring the copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Engineer’s Weekly</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was supposed to read to help Peter with his homework, Clint was pretty sure Tony definitely had a difference of opinion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier that day, Tony and Clint had gotten into an argument about the arrows Tony gave him the week before, or more specifically about how Clint had stolen them from the lab and wound up nearly breaking his foot trying to shoot one. JARVIS had announced then that Harley had gotten back from wherever he was, and Clint hadn’t run out, but more or less, he’d run out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was about an hour or two ago, but Clint had been using whatever spy skills he had to dodge his alpha, and now he was quite literally stuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few ways for him and Tony to get over their shit, one of which was a bit less enjoyable than the other, and looking at the alpha up through his lashes, he knew what he was about to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint stood from his seat slowly, and Tony’s eyes shot to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a split second, Clint nearly sat back down, but he and Tony had been playing this game since before they even knew what sort of game it was, so before his brain registered it, he spun on his heels and ran towards the staircase. Distantly, he heard Tony put down the tablet, but he was running too fast to pay any attention to his alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made it down a flight of stairs before he heard the slam of the door behind Tony. There was an opening to Clint’s old floor here, and he turned to run in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The space smelt stale and was dustier than he would have liked, but there was still a couch in the living room with a bottle of lube in the cushions that he made his way towards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had found him, and he didn’t pounce like Clint thought he would. He just stood behind him until Clint turned to face him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Down,” he ground out, and Clint’s eyes widened in shock. Arousal was curling in his gut though he knew what was about to happen wouldn’t be inherently pleasurable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, Clint didn’t want to get down, he wanted Tony to push him down, wanted Tony to forget what Clint wanted, and take what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was short, shorter than him by a good bit, but was still looking at him with the power and arrogance of someone a foot and a half taller than the Hulk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint wasn’t some omega though, his knees wouldn’t buckle at a stern look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t-” he started, trying to defend himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ran, you made your choice,” Tony unbuttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt and started to roll them up. When they were just short of his elbows, he said to Clint again, “down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint didn’t want to get on his knees like Tony wanted, and he was standing right by the couch, so he petulantly sat there instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinked at him like he was particularly stupid, but Clint could smell the amusement creeping in through his annoyance and arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should beat you,” Tony said and reached to dig his nails into the back of Clint’s neck. He pushed the blond down to his knees in front of the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint went easily, but not elegantly in the slightest. Tony situated himself on the sofa so that Clint was on his knees between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony didn’t pull him over his lap, or push him over the coffee table right in front of them like he expected, but fisted his hand in his blond strands and pulled his head back roughly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled him up a bit and leaned down to roughly sink his teeth into the mating glands on his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t feel good, and wouldn’t scar since it was far from the first Tony had left on him so it was pointless aside from the fact that Tony was asserting his dominance and telling Clint’s hindbrain he was the one with indisputable control in the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he praised harshly when he drew back, mouth coated in just enough blood that it looked somehow professional, “no, no,” he chided right after when Clint tried to chase after him to reciprocate, “you’ll get that later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint panted through his mouth a bit, overwhelmed by the sudden influx of hormones that told him to fight and wanted him to submit at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled widely, showing his bloody teeth proudly, and nudged Clint’s face towards his crotch, where his scent was strongest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go,” he crooned, Clint’s hands were on Tony’s knees, not pushing away, just holding, “stay there, so good. Just needed a bit of attention didn’t you?” Tony asked patronizingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint didn’t say anything to him, his neck was still bleeding sluggishly, a painful reminder of who was on their knees and who was sitting comfortably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, just give it a minute,” Tony not so gently ordered him, hand firmly tangled in his hair. Clint nudged at the zipper of Tony’s jeans. After all, if he was just gonna kneel there, there may as well be a reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I  say to give it a minute?” He asked rhetorically and used his hold to force Clint to meet his eye. Tony’s eyes had tinged red from anger, and either he’d wiped Clint’s blood off with something, or he’d licked it off of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy,” he crooned, and moved his hand so that Clint had no choice but to nod in agreement, “greedy, greedy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>greedy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint snarled his annoyance. He’d listened up until now, he’d played along, but he was an alpha too, he had certain needs that couldn’t be fulfilled if he couldn’t even suck his alpha’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sucked his teeth in annoyance, and gave a harsh tug on Clint’s hair again, “Get up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint scrambled to get off of his knees. Tony probably wouldn’t give him what he wanted just yet, but he guessed he was on the way to getting it pretty soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on,” he said once Clint had scrambled to his feet, and gestured off to the side, “over the arm, you know the drill. This is the couch with the lube isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint started to unbutton his jeans and forewent all sense of appearance as he pushed them down, then after an amused look from Tony, leaned over the arm of the couch as instructed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, so fucking greedy,” Tony said conversationally and walked out of Clint’s field of vision. He leaned over him, and pressed every inch of his chest over every inch of Clint’s body that he could reach. It should have been comical since he was so much taller than him, and Tony had to press his face into the top of Clint’s spine to do it, but it just made Clint try and press himself backward into Tony’s crotch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should beat you,” he muttered, a tight hand on Clint’s hip, “I should fucking beat your ass red for this shit. Can’t even stay still an’ calm the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> down, can you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint fisted the fabric of the couch cushions in his hands. He was stronger than Tony, if he really wanted to, he could push him off, but he hadn’t done that in a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> while, and if he did, it definitely wouldn’t end well for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t though, promise,” he soothed in a mocking voice, “not yet at least. Gonna wait ‘til I got you squirming on my knot. Gonna make you cry, Clint.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony backed up and braced a hand against Clint’s lower back. With the other, he slapped Clint’s hip, “Go on, be a good little helper and dig out the lube for your alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted but listened anyway. It was in between the cushion nearest his head and the back of the couch. Thankfully, it hadn’t expired yet, and he passed back to Tony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut u-” Clint was cut off by Tony smacking where his ass met his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking greedy,” he grunted, then took his other hand off of Clint’s back to pull one of his cheeks to the side just before Clint heard the obscene squelch of lube being squirted directly over Clint’s exposed hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trying to give my boy attention, and I gotta deal with all this attitude? Unbelievable,” Tony admonished again when Clint jerked away from the unpleasant feeling of cold lube. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you could be a little more considerate Tony,” he insisted but bore down on Tony’s finger obligingly when it entered him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony knew the burn of the stretch just as well as Clint did, but didn’t have any remorse as he quickly worked up to three fingers. Before Clint had both been properly stretched and had started to really enjoy it, Tony pulled his fingers out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nudged at Clint’s opening with the head of his dick, and Clint hissed through his teeth at the stretch, but it wasn’t to the point where it was unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go,” Tony said, more likely than not through clenched teeth, and steadily pushed in until he’d bottomed out. Underneath them, Clint was achingly hard and had started gently rutting into the fabric of the couch’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My greedy good boy,” he grunted out again, and adjusted his grip so he was holding Clint’s hips, and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept up like that, even as Clint snarled and tried to regulate the pace. Quickly thrusting in and out, not even grazing Clint’s prostate, just enforcing the idea that they were there because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted it, and that Clint would get what he only when Tony wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Tony less than fifteen minutes to lock his knot in Clint, but it’d taken Clint less than ten to shutter and bury his face into the couch cushion under him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Tony hushed him one it’d locked, stroking Clint’s side soothingly, and nosing his spine, “gonna make you cry now pup, gonna make you cry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the way the knot had locked, Tony was able to stand and lean back just a bit, but not very much until it tugged. Tony gave him another second of the content nuzzling before he leaned up. Clint shook his head again. He just needed some fucking attention on his dick, but it didn’t look like Tony was about to give him any. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stroked a thumb over where Clint’s stretched hole was clenching around him, then slapped his cheek with enough force that Clint startled forward and unpleasantly tugged on the knot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, you know what the bible says,” Tony reprimanded through clenched teeth as Clint looked back at him with annoyed eyes, “when your alpha spanks one cheek, offer him up the other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smacked his other cheek before Clint could respond, hot seed sluggishly spilling into him all the while, “Not what the bible says Tony, what the fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, watch your mouth,” he said, falsely offended, “you know better than that.” Tony smacked him again, undoubtedly leaving a mark this time. Clint’s hindbrain roared in outrage at the rough treatment but was quickly submitting to his alpha’s ministrations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint panted into the fabric under him and took a piece of it into his mouth so he wouldn’t outright whimper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you to cry, my good, greedy little good boy,” he ground out, and peppered smacks over the seat of his ass, alternating hands as he went because with the knot, he was only able to lean back so far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint tried to rut into the sofa again, he was probably the most masochistic out of the pack, and though he couldn’t quite reach subspace from just this, if he could get a little bit of friction on either his knot or the head, he’d probably be able to reach orgasm.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over him, Tony had most definitely noticed what he’d been doing, so Clint wasn’t sure why he didn’t say anything. Thankfully for Clint, Tony smacked him particularly hard on the already tender crease of his ass, and Clint clenched around the pulsing knot inside him just as his own barely forming knot caught on the seam of the couch’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just enough for Clint to tense, his toes to curl on the hardwood floor, and his orgasm to violently erupt from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed when it happened, and roughly pulled Clint’s hips away from the sofa. Without the friction, and the way Tony abruptly stopped spanking him, Clint’s orgasm was pretty effectively ruined. Soon, he was left clenching around Tony’s pulsing knot, and thrashing underneath his alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears of frustration pooled in the corners of his eyes, and his own shout of annoyance seemed childish compared to the way Tony crooned, “I want those tears greedy boy, this is my turn to get what I want, and I want those tears on that couch, and that dick unsatisfied.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint broke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in that entire encounter, he shook his head no and whined. Tony just shushed him soothingly and repositioned them. His knot was nearly down, but Clint knew that with the way the spanking and aftershocks of his ruined orgasm made him milk it, it wouldn’t be small enough to pull out for another minute or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no Tony, c’mon no,” he panted out, whining a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah, yes, Tony, yes,” Tony countered and shifted back again so he could nudge at Clint’s twitching member with his knuckle. He took a bit of the seed that was still beading on its head and made a show of licking his finger clean before palming Clint’s ass again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look so pretty for me baby,” he admired, and lewdly ground his hips into Clint, grazing his prostate for the first time. He was still oversensitized though, so he just shuddered unpleasantly around Tony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Tony stopped palming Clint’s undoubtedly red ass to smack it with both hands at the same time. Under the onslaught of sensation, Clint was only able to mutter a litany of “Fuck Tony,” into the cushions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spanking continued, but it wasn’t until Tony leaned back over him, and rucked up his shirt so he could press soft kisses into the knobs of his spine while harshly groping his left ass cheek and holding his right hip steady with his free hand that the tears of frustration in Clint’s eyes spilled.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon good boy,” he grunted harshly, “give me what I want, cry for me, cry for your alpha, my good, greedy boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, Tony, I- I’m,” he babbled, head turned at an uncomfortable angle so he could look at Tony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, good boy, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> c’mon just a little more for me, c’mon,” Tony encouraged and with a few grunts, and a little bit of uncomfortable tugging, managed to pull out of Clint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get these off, I wanna, I wanna-,” Tony stuttered a bit but got his message across as Clint pulled his own shirt off, and Tony got his pants the rest of the way off for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Tony easily go to his knees behind him, and dazedly stared back at the brunette before his brain caught up with what was about to happen. Putting his thumbs on the inside of Clint’s asscheeks, Tony spread him open and started to hungrily lap up what was spilling from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint like getting rimmed as much as anyone else, but right at the moment, it wasn’t something he was particularly looking forward to since overstimulation was one of his less favorite feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony knew this, had known it for years and still held Clint firmly so he could lap up the cum and lube that was leaking out of Clint and over his balls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love this,” he sighed into Clint’s taint before playfully nipping at Clint’s balls, “love you all fucked out, and twitching, and crying for me, love tasting me on you, even though I fucking hate this lube. What flavor is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint blinked slowly at the conversational tone he’d picked up at the end. Tony nipped a bit too harshly for it to be pleasant at one of his sit spots to prompt a response, and clumsily, Clint reached for where Tony had let the lube fall on the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to blink a few times to focus on the lettering on the bottle, still twitching at the overwhelmingness of being eaten out, “Buh- uh- grape.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, why would I let you buy that?” Tony asked, and before Clint could answer, closed his mouth over his hole, and did </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his tongue that made Clint’s eyes roll back into his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept on, even as Clint alternately tried to get away and arch into him, unsure whether which was better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” he panted before Clint had gotten used to the overwhelmingness, “c’mon greedy boy,” he groaned as he stood up, then tiredly slapped Clint’s ass, “gonna ride me into the sunset.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Clint whined, inner thighs still sticky with seed, apparently poorly tasting lube, and now spit. Tony didn’t say anything else, just gracelessly sat on the sofa next to his head, clothes somehow still near fully intact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to ride me,” he repeated, a hand fisted in Clint’s hair again, and playfulness gone from his tone. Clint whined, his cheeks were blotchy with tears, his ass burned, and he was ready to skip to the cuddling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this what you wanted? Wanted it your way even though it wasn’t what you needed?” He asked in that low, threatening voice that sent shivers down Clint’s spine and made his still hard dick twitch against the arm of the couch, “I’m being nice, gonna give you what you wanted even if it isn’t what you want anymore because now </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want it, and I’m gonna get it, aren’t I? My good, greedy boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint whined again, tears spilling from his eyes still, but when Tony released the grip in his hair, he took the silent order for what it was. His legs were startlingly unsteady underneath him, and he stumbled more than once as he walked around the couch to straddle Tony’s jean clad thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The denim was abrasive against his sensitive inner thigh, and when he leaned down too quickly, the head of his dick caught on the open teeth of Tony’s zipper and he cried out in pain, nearly flying off of his alpha’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tony soothed and guided Clint so that he was sitting atop the irritating denim, ass fully in contact with it but dick safely away from the bite of the zipper, “now baby, I keep my promises. You wanna bite me now, or when the knot’s locked. I got you all empty so I could fill you up again, but this part’s up to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Clint, the decision was easy, “Now,” he mumbled and bend awkwardly to mouth at the spot on Tony’s neck that he wanted to bite. Tony didn’t mock him this time, just tilted his chin up as far as it went, and petted the back of Clint’s head with one hand while he held him steady with the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned unashamedly when Clint’s teeth sunk into him, much gentler than he’d been with the blond earlier, and sunk into the pleasure and reassurance it offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint waited as long as he could before pulling away, making sure to gently lick the area clean, and soothe it as much as he could with just his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stay there for a bit, I gotta-” Tony grunted and started to coat Clint’s already loose hole with lube. Impatient as ever, Tony didn’t take his time and was soon nudging Clint away so that he could slip inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Clint a minute or two to comfortably seat Tony inside of him, and some distant part of his brain wondered if Tony had slipped them both some sort of viagra for them to both be as hard as they were. The entire time, Tony was giving him gentle words of encouragement that belied the tone Clint knew he was about to take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took it just as Clint not so sneakily angled himself so that he was grazing his prostate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either stop that now and I’ll make sure you get all the orgasms in the world once it locks, or keep up and once I’m done I’ll give you a spanking you won’t like.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint stubbornly didn’t respond, just gripped Tony’s shoulders tighter, and started to gently bounce himself up and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking greedy boy, I thought you were tired? Tried to give you what you want, was being all nice to you thinking I’d fucked the brat outta you, c’mon Clint,” he gripped his chin and jerked him hard, “don’t make me put you back over the arm of the couch. What happened to my tears?” The thing was, the tears hadn’t really stopped flowing from Clint’s eyes, he was just so unpleasantly oversensitized, and a real orgasm was the only thing he could think of that would help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to skip to the cuddles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head as much as he could, both to plead wordlessly to Tony and to try to get him to understand the frustration in his bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon baby,” Tony said in a gentler tone this time, switching tactics, “I don’t like that angle, and I know the freezer’s still connected. Don’t make me get a ice pack for this,” he gripped Clint’s length too tightly to prove his point, and Clint’s eyes snapped from where they’d been staring a hole into the wall over Tony’s shoulder to look at him, “I don’t want to be mean to you greedy boy, just want you to ride me so I can take care of you after.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he rasped, and shook his head again. An ice pack on his junk right now would be terrible in a way not even he would enjoy. The last time Tony’d made him ice down a boner, he was locked on his knot, and Tony had made poor Thor’s tentative hand hold it there until he was shaking and crying. It was safe to say that it wasn’t a threat Tony used lightly and was one of the quickest ways to get him to listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Tony conceded and pressed gentle kisses into his chest and neck, “then </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span> can you listen on top baby? Does it get to you too bad? I’ll put you down if I gotta, but I don’t want that spot getting hit right now okay?” Clint shuddered, and looked toward the kitchen where there were at least two ice packs in the freezer, then slowly readjusted himself so that Tony wasn’t even skimming his prostate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, good greedy boy, now keep it up. I’ll give you all the orgasms in the world once it locks, promise,” Tony cooed, and Clint locked his knees and pulled out all the stops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His muscles burned, and there was sweat threatening to drip into his right eye, but he kept up a quick pace in an effort to get Tony to orgasm. It took longer than before since it was the second one, but Clint knew how to press all of Tony’s buttons better than most. He made sure to cry out Tony’s name, and when the tears came didn’t hold them back, he clenched as tightly as he could without putting himself in too much pain, and only made eye contact with lowered lashes to show how </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was on top, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was absolutely not in charge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part, Tonny didn’t participate too much, just gripped his hips tightly, and lathered his chest and neck in bright red hickies.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, alpha I want it,” he panted, his head was thrown back, and eyes clenched tight, his own orgasm was just out of reach, but he knew that if he reached down to finish himself off that Tony would devise some wicked way to torture him, and make the ice seem like the sweetest possibility, “gimme alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> c’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony just looked up at him, and buried his teeth in his neck again, making Clint stiffen up, and wisely sink himself down at the base of Tony’s now fully popped knot, “Fuck, Clint, fuck baby boy I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, love you too, now please,” he whined and thrust against Tony’s button up shirt just in case he hadn’t gotten the hint. Tony snorted in amusement, but still wrapped a calloused hand around him expertly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was pretty sure he hadn’t had an orgasm with just a few flicks of the wrist since he was eighteen and had just popped a knot, but the way Tony gently guided him through the orgasm, and the short lasting knot that stemmed from it distracted him thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, fuck thank you,” he babbled into Tony’s hair. Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around him to palm his smarting ass again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh baby, I love you, I got you,” Tony tilted his head back so they could kiss, and Clint sighed into the taste of his blood mixed with Tony’s seed and the grape lube. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d just have to put a better tasting lube in the couch next time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>